


Speak with honesty. Think with sincerity. Act with integrity.

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, But there is no angst between Magnus and Alec, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus and Alec are a solid and strong relationship, Photographer Alec, Prince Alec, love y'all, nobody gets between them, ok i'll stop tagging now, only between Alec and his parents, they don't allow it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a prince.  When he tells his parents that he's gay they throw him out. He moves to New York City and has a successful career and is engaged to the love of his life. But then after seven and a half years away he is dragged back to Idris, can his family convince him to stay to run the kingdom or will he run back to New York.





	1. A Life Worth Living

Alec Lightwood was the heir to the throne of Idris, he was to be given the crown when his father retired and he was looking forward to the day he got to help Idris become even better then what it was. But as soon as the title was given it was taken, ripped from his callus hands.

It was a tradition for the crown prince to be married before he took over but most importantly on his 18th birthday. He said he would marry but it would be someone he loves and not an arranged marriage and he would take his time. His father wasn't retiring any time soon so he never saw the point in marrying so young.

But his significant other had to be man Alec said after denying another female suitor. He wasn't going to live a lie, he wouldn't be starting off leading his kingdom in a good place if he was already lying to his people.

Suddenly Alec was no longer fit to rule all because he wanted to love a man. The next day his parents kicked him out and told him to come back when he was over the “phase” of loving a man.

Alec was always the good son, he did what he was told but now he was done with all of it. He was tired and all he wanted to do was live the life he wanted. He was shattered when his parents threw him out and took his rule from him, it was the one thing his parents bestowed on him that he wanted. But now he would have to move forward and forward is what he did.

He left the small country of Idris and moved to the bustling city of New York. Not a lot of people knew about Idris but he figured moving to a big city like this would help him blend in. Now that royalty was gone he wanted a simple life. He started college at NYU and finished in four years with a degree in photography a hobby he picked up when he was younger. He got a a photographer job at the prestigious fashion magazine AMOR.

While at NYU, he found everything he was looking for after getting thrown out, happiness and most importantly love. He met Magnus Bane his freshman year on the first day and they became fast friends, then in their senior year their relationship changed. It went from friendship to love, one night after a party they went home and woke up the next morning tangled together and it felt right. From then on out it was a love that anyone would envy, they'll never forget the next day when they met their friends at their favorite diner and walked in hand and hand and everyone cheered and yelled, most of it was “finally.”

Alec never thought he would find another home but he hoped and dreamed and sometimes wishes do come true. Magnus and Alec told each other everything which is something they always did, Alec even trusted him enough to tell him one of his biggest secrets their sophomore year, that he was prince but was thrown out and disowned for being gay. Of course Magnus didn't believe the prince part at first but when Alec showed him proof Magnus was shocked but told him that it didn't change anything, that he was still his best friend. That was the moment that Alexander Lightwood knew he was in love with Magnus.

That was two years ago when they graduated from college and after another year of living together Alec got down on one knee in front of all their family and friends and asked Magnus to marry him, of course he said yes and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Magnus and Alec were the it couple of the fashion industry. Alec had become to be known as one of the best photographers out there, everybody wanted a chance to be photographed by him so he quit his job at the magazine and became a free lance photographer. Magnus was also an up and coming fashion designer and Alec did all the photographs for Magnus to help show off all of Magnus’ designs. Then one day Magnus clothing line was picked up and that's when everything changed.

Magnus and Alec couldn't go anywhere without being noticed, they were in magazines, on tv but they never let it change their relationships. They had two rules, they would always be home by five to have dinner together and no matter how bad their professional lives got they would never bring it home with them.

Then Magnus’ bitch ex that he dated in college tried to ruin everything for them when she cornered them at their favorite diner. Somehow she found out that Alec was a prince and when Alec and Magnus looked at each other frantically she had thought she had won by finally breaking Magnus once and for all. But when they turned around and smiled at her and Magnus told her he already knew and the look on her face as she stomped out of the door was something they would never forget.

But the victory was short lived when she leaked it to the press, they couldn't even leave their home for a week. Alec had to reschedule all his shoots and Magnus had to work from home. Eventually when the press realized they weren't going to get anything they left their home but would still corner them anytime they were in public all trying to get a statement from Alec who always replied with no comment.

Getting annoyed and angry at constantly getting hounded every where they went Alec and Magnus eventually released a statement. They never denied or confirmed but said that one of their exes leaked a story to ruin their relationship. Once a statement was release people seem to be over the suspense and left it alone and then their were some who speculated on who it was but Magnus and Alec kept quiet, they just wanted to be left alone. Even though it was true that he was a prince, he didn't want his family well his siblings being dragged through the mud because of their bigoted parents.

Everything eventually calmed down and they were left alone. Of course there was the occasional photo because well Magnus and Alec were both well known. Then one day Alec and Magnus were curled up on the couch watching a movie after a long and tiring day when there was a knock on their door. Not expecting anyone Alec got up and answered the door shocked to see who was on the other side.


	2. Reunion

Alec never thought he would ever see his sister again but here she is outside his door, he was frozen in shock and didn't know what to say until he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek.

“Ow, Iz what the hell was that for.” He screamed. Having heard the commotion at the door Magnus walked over, “Alexander who is it?”

Magnus noticed the red hand print on his cheek and immediately rushed over, examining the mark he heard someone clear their throat and he turned around, “can I help you? And is there a reason why you assaulted Alexander?”

“That doesn't concern you,” the women with the long raven black hair said, she was gorgeous but too bad her looks didn't match her personality.

Magnus wasn't backing down, “see that's where your wrong, this is my house, so when you come interrupting my night with my fiancé and then precede to assault him it becomes every bit of my concern. Now I won't ask again, who are you and why are you here?”

“I'm princess Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, now I suggest you let me see my brother or I'll have you cleaning the subway as your next job and me being who I am, I get what I want, now move aside you peasant.”

Magnus didn't budge, “I don't care if your the almighty god himself, you will not come into my house threatening me and my family, now we're going to try this again. I'm going to close the door and you'll knock and when I answer you'll ask nicely and then maybe I'll consider letting you in.” And before the princess could say another word Magnus slammed the door in her face.

He turned around to face Alec who had the biggest smile on his face. “Wow Mags that was hot, remind me to thank you later.”

Magnus sauntered over and wrapped his hands around Alec's waist, “oh I most definitely will,” and gave him a sweet peck on the lips but before it could get deeper there was a light gentle knock on the door. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec, “now let's try this again shall we?” Alec nodded his head and Magnus went to answer the door.

“Hello, may I help you.” Magnus said condescendingly.

“Yes my name is Isabelle, I'm looking for Alexander Lightwood, is he here?” Magnus could tell that smile was fake. Isabelle looked like Alec now that he really looked at her but their personalities were different. Isabelle felt entitled while Alec was kind and gentle.

“Yes, would you like to come in?”

Isabelle didn't say anything as Magnus moved out of the way and she walked right in and went straight to her brother. This was going to be a long painful night, definitely not the calm loving night that he wanted.

Alec and Magnus sat next to each other while Isabelle sat on the couch opposite them. There was an awkward silence until Alec finally broke it, “Isabelle what are you doing here?”

“Hello nice to see you too brother,” as she rolled her eyes.

“You know what Iz you came here, slapped me and then insulted my fiancé, so get out what you came to say so we can get this night over with.”

“Wait, did you say fiancé?”

“Yes I did, now what do you want?” Alec was losing his patience.

Alec could see the anger in her eyes which made him jump to the conclusion that his parents told her a lie of why he left. “How did you find me?”

“I was in town for a meeting and I saw your face plastered all over magazines. A little research from Hodge and well here we are.”

Of course, leave it to Hodge, he was the best at what he did. It's how the royals family of Idris was able to stay away from others outside their country.

“So what you just thought you would come and yell and assault me and then act all entitled, you know your more and more like mom every day. And I think you should leave.”

“No not until I get answers, you don't get to act like your better then me, your the one that left without a note or phone call or anything. You just thought that one day you didn't want to be king and decided to leave us all behind.”

Alec gasped and reached for Magnus’ hand to help anchor him down. Magnus squeezed his hand to let him know that he was here for him.

“So that's what they told you. Isabelle I left you a note, I called when I got settled but it said your phone had been disconnected. I wrote letter after letter, I finally stopped after the tenth one because you never responded. I was devastated because of what mother said that you guys would be disgusted by me was true.” At this point the tears were falling down from his eyes and Magnus handed him a tissue as he rubbed his back.

“Alec what are you talking about,” she was calmer now, “I never got any letters or any phone calls.”

Alec got up and went and sat next to Isabelle and grabbed her hand. “Iz I didn't leave because I wanted to. I was thrown out because I was gay.”

Alec could hear the breath leave Isabelle and looked at her and noticed the tears falling down and he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. At first she didn't know what to do until she leaned into his touch and hugged him back where they stayed in their embrace for what felt like forever. It was all the moments they missed together all balled into one hug.

“I'm sorry for slapping you. I didn't plan on it but seeing you there brought up every emotion and every single crappy moment that happened after you left.” She looked at Magnus, “and I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, you didn't deserve that and thanks for making my brother happy.”

Magnus smiled and nodded his head, “it's ok. Can I get you anything, coffee, tea, vodka.”

They laughed for the first time, and Isabelle looked at Magnus, “you know what I'll take that vodka with cranberry juice if you got it.”

Alec and Magnus laughed, that was Magnus’ favorite drink, Alec is beginning to think that Isabelle and Magnus have a lot in common. Magnus walked over and handed Isabelle her drink, “thank you…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.”

“It's Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

Isabelle spit out her drink, “it couldn't have been that bad, I'm excellent at making drinks.”

Isabelle laughed, “no it's not that, in fact it was probably one of the best drinks I have but it's kind of a small world now that I know your name. That meeting I'm in town for is with you, unless there are other famous fashion designers named Magnus Bane.”

Recognition was now in Magnus’ eyes, “so your the secret client I'm making the…” Magnus didn't finish the sentence because he wanted to Isabelle to be the one to tell Alec.”

Alec finally spoke up, “what are you making for her Magnus?”

“Right, darling, I think Isabelle dearest should be the one to tell you.”

Alec looked at Isabelle and could see a smile on her face, “Big brother,” Alec smiled he missed being called that, “I'm getting married and Magnus is designing my wedding dress.”

Alec smile was huge and he hugged his sister, “congratulations I'm happy for you. When's the big day.”

“It's in five months and I know things aren't great but I would love for you to be there, you too Magnus.”

Alec tensed up a little, “I don't know Iz, things aren't too good between me and our parents.”

Izzy sighed, “are you sure dad had anything to do with kicking you out.”

Alec looked at her with a questioning look, “here me out Alec, after you left, dad was devastated and no before you ask I don't think he was faking it. Every time you were brought up he'd get a sad look in his eyes and he would always ask mom exactly what you said and she would get really cold and angry when she said your name. I could tell he always missed well misses you. Things haven't been the same since you left, dad closed himself off, he ignored me and Max and you know no matter how busy or hard things got he always made time for us. And mom just became a bitch, which now after what you tell me, I don't think he knows the real reason why you left. I'm thinking it was mom. Please just think about coming, I know Max and especially Jace would love to see you and also Dad now mom I can't make any promises about her, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at her the same. Just promise me you'll think about it, I'm here for the next month and I want to hang out and get back to how we use to be.”

Isabelle turned to Magnus, “I owe you a more sincere apology Magnus, I should have never treated you like that. I guess I was angry that you got to be with Alec all these years and I missed out on so much.” She flicked her eyes over to Alec, “I changed over the years, I let my anger take over but now I want to atone for that.”

Izzy walked over to Magnus and hugged him, Magnus was shocked at first but hugged her back. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, “you're forgiven.”

Izzy smiled a grabbed Magnus by the hand and pulled him down on to the couch, “now I want to to know everything. How you swept my grumpy big brother off his feet.”

“Hey I'm not grumpy.”

Magnus chuckled, “oh darling you were when we first met but eventually we got you out of your shell and we love you all the more for it.”

Izzy squealed and then turned to Magnus, “this is going to be so much fun, tell me the good stuff and I'll give you a few stories of when Alec was little.”

“IZZY.”

Magnus just busted out laughing and turned to a beet red Alec and heard a ‘traitor’ which cause Magnus and Izzy to laugh even more.

Alec got up and walked to the kitchen, “I'll get the coffee, this is going to be a long night.” As Magnus slapped him on the butt.

When Alec walked back into the living room a smile immediately went to his face as he saw his sister and fiancé laughing while in deep conversation. He didn't know what was going to happen with his parent but the one thing that he did know was that he was happy his sister was here and that he would be there for her for now on in any way that he could. Even if that met dealing with his past and traveling to Idris for the first time in seven years.

 


End file.
